Bridges Built
by Spoopysis
Summary: Eri meets Mrs. Inko for the first time, another ao3 repost


Eri picked at the clean white bandages as her new 'caretaker' fruitlessly attempted to braid her hair. The hospital room was different from what she was used to. The walls were covered in stickers and bright characters from shows she'd never seen. Outside nurses were bustling about and chattering with her and each other. It was so much noisier than she was used to.

A light tap on the door interrupts her thoughts. Her caretaker didn't look away from his work. "Come in."

Mr. Deku poked his head through the door, to Eri's delight. Behind him was a very short woman with the same green hair and eyes as Mr. Deku. "Mr. Aizawa? Umm... Eri's case worker is here."

The lady smiled, the same smile that Mr. Deku showed her the first time she met him. But hers was more practiced, it carried a different energy to it Eri couldn't understand. The woman set down a bag next to the door before speaking. "Hello Eri-chan. My name is Inko. I'm here to help you for as long as you need me." She shooed her caretaker away from her hair. "Stop that you're making a mess. Shoo."

"Come on problem child. Let your mother work her magic." Mr. Aizawa shuffled out into the hallway, dragging Mr. Deku out with him. Eri clenched her hands into fists. Mrs. Inko didn't seem aware of the danger and plopped down next to her in the bed.

The lady, Mrs. Inko, didn't say anything at first. She just unraveled the knots Mr. Aizawa made and hummed something to herself. "Eri, do you like Mr. Aizawa?"

Eri stopped herself from nodding, realizing it might make Mrs. Inko mad about messing up. "He's very nice. He brought a cat to visit me."

Mrs. Inko made a happy sound. "Well that's good. I've worked with him before, he's always been a softie."

"Are you a hero too Mrs. Inko?"

She laughed. "You sound like my oldest. No, I'm not a hero. I'm just a person who does her job... very well. That's why I got to meet you. It's an honor really."

Eri blinked in surprise.

"I met 5 of my children through this job, and let me tell you, they certainly wrecked quite a bit of furniture." She giggled, as if it was a funny joke. When she continued she sounded distraught. "My oldest two used to be very afraid of their Quirks. Aizawa tells me you're going through something like that." When Eri didn't respond Mrs. Inko shouldered on. "Izuku tells me you have a very unique quirk. Could you show me how it works?"

"… I can't control it."

"That's alright. Quirks are pretty tricky things. That's why we have rules to keep them in check. Hmm, how about I show you a little of my quirk." Mrs. Inko raised her arm and the bag she set down began to float towards them.

Eri gasped in surprise. "I didn't know Quirks can do that!"

Mrs. Inko giggled. "Well mine certainly isn't anything special. Everyone has different quirks, even when they seem similar. My mother had a Quirk that pull and push things. My Sister has a Quirk that lets her turn into positive or negative poles of a magnet. It's a lot stronger than mine." She reached into her bag and pulled out an old worn out doll. "Oh, I almost forgot! My daughter wanted you to have this. It used to be her favorite doll when she moved in with us."

When she offered the doll, Eri made no move to take it. The doll was falling apart at the seems and looked like it'd been patched up more than once. It was shockingly different from the gifts that she'd received for years. Briefly she thought that if she touched it the doll would fall to pieces. Eri raised a hand cautiously, very careful not to brush her fingers against Mrs. Inko's. The doll passed between them without a problem.

"Thank you..." She squeezed the well loved doll against her chest.

Mrs. Inko gave her another smile and went back to doing her hair.

=

"What do you think?" Mrs. Inko presented Eri's new hairstyle with a flair.

Mr. Aizawa remained stonefaced as Mr. Deku choked on his own laughter. "Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not!" the older woman giggled. " I just wanted us to match... but maybe you'll have less trouble fixing her hair now."

Mr. Deku raised his phone and took a picture of Eri in her new partial up-do. "Mirio-senpai is going to love this."


End file.
